Conventional transport parking efforts are based on a first come first serve basis. More advanced techniques utilize car counting procedures which match a number of parking spots to a number of transport sensor triggers which detect a number of transport vehicles entering a parking area and/or leaving a parking area. Those techniques are not precise and fail to identify when oversized vehicles may take more than one parking space. Also, the sensors and display devices intended to notify transport operators (users) are costly and can be damaged over time.
Modern technology has succeeded in identifying locations of mobile devices and other communicative devices which can access base stations and global positioning platforms (GPS). Such data can be used to identify locations and even exact movements of mobile devices which are often carried by users operating transports such as cars, motorbikes, trucks, boats, planes, etc. This information can assist users with identifying potential open spaces in areas frequented by the users operating the transports.